Frozen
by lovesephy15
Summary: I'm not very good at summeries so you will have to read it to find out! Ita/Naru pairings inside! YAOI! Don't like then don't read! POLL INSIDE! VOTE FOR NARUTO'S TEAM! Please leave a review! You keep me going with them!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay eveyone, I've corrected this chapter finally, spellchecked it and added quite a few new things to it along with taking a few things out! I hope you like this a lot better! Love you all!!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Pairings: Naruto/Itachi**

**Warning: Yaoi!! If you don't like it then don't read it! It's that simple!**

**Author's Note: In this fanfic I will mostly follow the events in Naruto but I will put my own twist to it. In my fanfic Naruto is strong!! I'll try to make my chapters at least a thousand words long! I don't know if I'll do flashbacks though… if you want me to do some then please tell me. **

**Sakura bashing and maybe Sasuke (I don't know if I will it will depend on my mood probably)**

**The title and this song is by Within Temptation so I don't own them!**

**Another Author's Note:For my earlier readers they will notice that I've put my last 4 chapters into chapter one and the reason I did that is because I thought all four chapters belonged in this one... On top of that this is a waaaay longer chapter now. Haha..Please don't kill me!!!**

_**Key:**_

Regular pov

**Kyuubi**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's thoughts**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I can't feel my sensesI just feel the coldAll colours seem to fade awayI can't reach my soulI would stop runningIf I knew there was a chanceIt tears me apart to sacrifice it allBut I'm forced to let goTell me I'm frozenBut what can I do?Can't tell the reasonsI did it for youWhen lies turn into truth I sacrifice for youYou say that I am frozenButwhat can I do?I can feel your sorrow(I sacrifice)You won't forgive me(...)But I know you'll be alright(...)It tears me apart that you will never knowBut I have to let goTell me I'm frozenBut what can I do?Can't tell the reasonsI did it for youWhen lies turn into truth I sacrifice for youYou say that I am frozenBut what can I do?Everything will slip awayShattered pieces will remainWhen memories fade into emptinessOnly time will tell its taleIf it all has been in vainI can't feel my sensesI just feel the coldFrozenBut what can I do?FrozenTell me I'm frozenBut what can I do?Can't tell the reasonsI did it for youWhen lies turn into truth I sacrifice for youYou say that I am frozenFrozen_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**5 year old Naruto:**

Naruto Uzamaki looked at his wrecked apartment. Everything was broken.

His walls had _Demon_written all over them with colorful markers that he knew from past experience were permanent and not washable, after all, he did spend hours trying to get them out the first time. He should of known that the village people would never make it easy for him.

He felt tears prickling in the corner of his eyes threatening to spill over as he servayed all of the damage done to his apartment.

He really couldn't understand why the villagers hated him so much, he had not done anything to them so why did they treat him like he was trash beneath their feet?

It was the fifth time this week that villagers had broken in and trashed his apartment when he wasn't there and he was so tired of it all. The glares of hatred, the beatings, and his apartment getting trashed.

_Why...why do they do this to me? I might as well be dead...I bet everybodies life would be so much better if I was never born..._

With new found determination Naruto straightened himself up and headed to his kitchen with strong determined steps, his mind set on what he was going to do.

He went to his knife drawer, which was still intact, surprisingly, and pulled out a sharp stake knife.

He slowly brought it up to his heart, taking a few deep breaths, his small hands trembling with what he was going to do.

**I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

Naruto jumped in surprise, dropping his knife in the process.

"Who are you?" he called out in a frightened voice as his small heart spead up.

**I'm why these pathetic humans hate you so much. I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, lord of all demons! _Fear me you pathetic little worms!_ I've been sealed inside of your stomach all of this time. **

**The only reason I'm able to even communicate with you inside of your head now is because your seal has broken a little bit with your stress and all of the healing I've been doing to your body.**

Naruto's eyes grew large at the information.

**I want you to pack your things and get out of this pathetic village that hates you so much and cannot see past their hate to see that your only my container and nothing else.**

**Do it quickly before some drunks come and beat you again. I will help you get stronger and when you come back, nobody will dare to hit you again and if they're stupid enough to do it then you will be able to defend yourself.**

Naruto nodded and walked to his chest of drawers.

He began by picking up one of his orange jumpsuits to pack.

**Oh hell no!! You are not going to pack that hideous abomination !! It is so bright that even I, the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune, will go blind just by looking at it! **Kyuubi shrieked.

Naruto dropped the jumpsuit he was holding in surprise but nodded his head in loss knowing that he could not make Kyuubi chage his mind.

He got up and went to the very back of his closet and pulled out a few pairs of low riding, black cargo pants and a tight fitting black shirt that showed off his belly. (think Kuja's shirt but a little longer with no sleeves.)

Half and hour later Naruto left his apartment without a look back.

**6 Years Later:**

Naruto stood outside the gates of Konoha. He felt really nervous because he has finally returned to his home after all these years and he wondered what the villagers would do when they find out about his return.

_Maybe they will not recignize me.._He shook his head knowing it was wishful thinking, and it would never happen.

His baby blue eyes flickered between different feelings as he saw his home again.

**Kit, we don't have all day for you to gawk and stare, you know.**

"I know, I'm just so happy to be finally home even though the villagers would try to make my life hell again."

**Kit...**

Naruto took a deep breath and entered the clearing.

He stood in front of Konoha's huge gates.

"Who are you and state your business" one of the sentries shouted from atop the village gate.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I'm here to visit the hokage" Naruto shouted back.

"Follow me" the female sentry said.

Naruto nodded and followed her.

"So you have decided to come back, Demon" he heard the other sentry hiss in a whisper so that only he would hear as he passed him.

A few minutes later he stood outside of the hokage's office and knocked softly.

"Come in" was the muffled reply.

He entered.

"Hey old man, did you miss me?"

"Naruto?!" the hokage looked up in shock to see him standing before him with a long,white skirt that was long in the back but short in the front, and a tight fitting purple shirt that had long bellowing sleeves and it showed off most of his slight masculine chest. (go to google and look up kuja from ff9. That is what his outfit looks like.) To complete the look he had his hair in a thick golden braid that reached all the way to his ankles along with beautiful white feathers that looked so soft braided in his braid. Two long thin pieces of hair framed his face with wrapping wrapped around the middle of each piece. (A/N: drools)

All in all, there was only one word to describe Naruto and that was 'hot' Hell, if he was younger then he probably would of turned gay just by looking at him. The hokage thought drooling with a small nosebleed begining as the chibi in his mind did a little happy dance. He could just imagine Jiraiya's perverted response which would be something around writing a new book, yaoi edition, and Naruto would be the main characters who has a harem after him...

"Yep, the one and only" Naruto replied smiling while showing his beautiful sharp canine teeth.

It took all of the hokage's willpower not to run over and hug him since he looked so cute... _and grope him_

Instead he walked over to him and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I missed you so much Naru. I'm so glad that you look like you are doing fine. I don't know what happened six years ago to make you leave, though I suspect I know what it was, but I will do everything in my power to keep it from ever happening again.

**Next Day:**

The sun shone through his bedroom window. Bleary eyed, Naruto stared out the window, dreading this day. Today would be his first day of starting the ninja academy and he didn't know what to expect from the teachers and students.

He sat up in his bed and stretched lazily, some of his joints popping in the process, as he held in a yawn.

He walked to his shower, scratching his head. He turned the shower knob and a jet of cold water blasted against the shower wall quickly becoming hot. The steam rose swiftly against the cold walls and Naruto finally stepped in the shower.

A few minutes later and he stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel in the process and began the tedious task of drying his hair before realizing that there was a technique to do it for him. He laughed sheepishly before doing it.

That done, he went to his closet to pick out the outfit he would be wearing to the academy. After awhile he finally settled on forest green, baggy pants with a lot of pockets and a black, Chinese shirt with no sleeves and a high collar with a beautiful white dragon on the back wrapped around the Uzamaki crest. His hair in a messy bun with beautiful, sleek, black feathers in it. (note: think kugara's hairstyle in InuYasha)

He went downstairs slowly. Once there, he made himself some of his favorite food, ramen, for breakfast.

After he was done eating, he put his bowl in the sink and walked to what he felt was going to be his doom.

**At School: Sasuke's Pov.**

"Class, today I want you to meet our new student. His name is Naruto Uzamaki" Iruka said.

Sasuke Uchiha looked out of the window beside him with a bored look on his face but when his sensei said that there was going to be a new student, his interest was peaked and he looked towards the front of the class but he didn't see anybody but his sensei there so he looked towards the door instead in anticipation.

In walked a blonde haired boy with the most intense baby blue eyes that he had ever seen. He had on green, baggy pants with a tight, black, Chinese shirt.

_Mine…._his brain whispered and he couldn't agree more. The boy was beautiful and it helped that he was petite.

He looked away from the boy and noticed some some of the girls and even some boys in a dead faint, with a bloody nose, and the stupidest grins he had ever seen on their faces.

He chuckled in amusement at the sight and the rest of the students looked at him in shock some even fainted at the sound.

**Sakura's Pov:**

When I heard Iruka sensei announce that a new student was going to be here I couldn't care less, after all, why care about a new student when I could just think about and stalk..umm..I mean watch Sasuke-kun?

What I didn't expect was for the new student to be really HOT.

**Normal Pov:**

Naruto made his way to the only empty chair which was by an emo looking kid and sat down.

The girls that didn't faint at his appearance gave him a killer glare since they thought he would be a threat to Sasuke-kun, and that, if looks could kill then he would be dead a hundred times over and playing chess with Lucifer.

_Come to think about it, Lucifer is supposed to be really hot. Okay, snap out of it Naruto._

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eyes to get a better look at the emo kid and found out that he had raven black hair with blue highlights. His soulless, black eyes looked like he had seen too much, watched him hungrily, as if he was some kind of stake and that was a very scary thought. On top of watching him like he was some kind of meat, he had some funky thing going on with the leg warmers on his arms.

_Just add some hearts in his eyes and he will look exactly like a fangirl. _Naruto almost snickered at that thought.

**Tell me this Naruto, who in their right mind wears leg warmers on their arms?! I don't want you to be associating with him. He's a nut I tell you!! A Nut! You turn around and BAM, he's in the pokey because he stole some old ladies knickers!! **

_Shut up Kyuubi! _Naruto growled in his head.

***Sniff* Fine, I see that you don't want my opinion on him. I'll just go and look at all of your embarrassing memories and when you fall asleep I'll replay them over and over again in your dreams.**

He ignored the demon.

**5 Hours Later:**

Naruto found a good training area to practice martial art and weaponry at.

He made a cross for shadow clones to practice with.

_Let the games begin_. Naruto thought with a wicked grin.

**3 Hours Later:**

Naruto collapsed on his bed, barely able to keep his eyes open. His last thoughts were of of ramen and how creepy the pink haired banshees are.

**Next Day:**

The first rays of light shone on Naruto's sleeping face, signaling that it was morning and time to get up to train. But like the clueless person that he was he somehow missed that memo.

**Wakey wakey brat! It's time to get your lazy ass from your bed and train! **The cheerful voice of Kyuubi said with a hint of malice in it.

Don't want to… Naruto mumbled before digging in further into his comforters.

**If you don't get up you little brat I'll personally make sure that you will not survive this mornings training! **The sadistic voice in his head said quite gleefully.

Hearing that, Naruto bolted from his warm and comfy bed, grabbed a pair of low riding, forest green, baggy pant and a tight, black tank top that showed off his flat stomach (think Cloud's shirt but showing off his stomach like Sai's.) with no sleeves and a Chinese collar.

Afterwards he quickly make it downstairs in record time, made some cereal for breakfast, and hightailed it to training ground eight.

So…what am I going to be training in today you great big old furball?

**Don't you dare call me a furball you little ugly bag of mostly water!! If you do then I'll personally get a rust spoon and curve out your balls with it!!**

Naruto shivered at the threat , but couldn't help but smile as he heard soft mumblings about "ungrateful little brats."

**Okay, let's start with your training. I want you to go over to that small lake. Then I want you to take out your kunai, put a thin layer of chakra on it, and then put it upside down on the lake. Then I want you to put a thin layer of chakra around your index finger. After your done with that then you will hop upside down on your inded finger on your kunai and start doing push-ups as I throw hot fireballs at you!!** The fox couldn't help but cackle gleefully as he said that.

NANI!!!!

Narutoshouted with a small twitch of his eye before sighing, knowing full well that arguing with the damn fox wouldn't make him to change his training to something less dangerous, if anything it would make it worse and gave himself up to his fate.

**If you manage to do that for half an hour without getting burned then I'll show you a powerful new jutsu…**The fox bribed.

Hearing that Naruto nodded his head excitedly before making his way quickly to the lake with a new bounce in his step along with determination.

_**I forgot to add "if you survive that is" kukuku.**_

**2 Hours Later:**

He wearily made it to the academy from his so called *training* but what he liked to call torture.

_At least I didn't get hit and I learned a powerful attack…but I'm beginning to wonder if it was actually worth it…._

He opened the classroom door to a room full of noisy people before slowly making his way to the back of the classroom as he imagined different ways of actually killing a certain tenant.

He sat down on the seat between the lazy Shikamaru and the loud and noisy Kiba who seemed to be talking about the prank he had pulled yesterday.

Not long after taking a seat their sensei Iruka came in.

QUITE!

Iraku shouted after expanding his head.

Congratulations! You have passed the tests so I'm going to tell you on which team you are going to be in. (A/N: I'm going to skip all team pairings since you probably know then.)

And team 7 will be Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Neko and their sensei will be Kakashi.

**Author's note: Well, it looks like naruto's team would be Sakura and Sasuke. I'm leaning towards a Sakura, Sasuke bashing though…I really don't like them. *sigh* But if you don't want it to be then please let me know. Sorry this is late but my muse ran away… I closed the my poll.**

**I'm going to Disney World on Wednesday!! I'm sooo excited!!**

**I was reading through chapter three and relized it sucked so I'm planning to go back and correct it when I can.**

**I want to thank : Strawberrychan1,samfoxy234,Lulu67,DarkNaruto002,ying9,Anomie86,narutoyaoifan,ShukakuKyuubi,yaoifangrl4ever,yakunantenshi,pangel8705,DragonSaphira,xxidontcarexx for all of your reviews!! I love you all!!**

**Strawberrychan1 and Anomie86 I really love both of your ideas so I'm planning to mix both of your ideas for my plot and I love how it's turning out. **

**Strawberrychan1 I hope you don't mind if I use your suggestion on the name for Itachi. If you do then I'll change it.**

**I feel sorry for Naru-chibi, he doesn't know what I have in store for him!**

**Okay, now on with the story!! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kind of makes me want to cry.

Key:

**Regular pov**

**Kyuubi**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi thoughts**_

****

"Uh sensei, we don't have anybody by the name of Neko in our class" Sakura said in a know it all voice.

"I know Sakura, he just transferred here from Snow Country. He passed his genin test so we decided to put him on one of this years teams instead of letting him wait until the next batch of students. He will be arriving tomorrow to join your team" Iruka replied.

**In other words, either his family was filthy rich and he bribed himself to be able to join one of the teams or he is one of your enemies that wants to slowly strangle you in your sleep, brat.**

_So nice to know on how much faith you have in me Kyuu. _Naruto thought sarcastically.

Your sensei should be here anytime now so I will now leave you kids here to get ready for the next round of students. Iruka replied cheerfully on the outside but dreading the next batch, especially a certain Hokage's grandson on the inside. _I better make a will then since I don't think I will survive this…if I do then Kami must really be looking our for me._

**4 Hours Later:**

"Where in the hell is he?! Our sensei is 4 hours late and there is still no sign of him!" Sakura screeched. Inside she was fuming. _He better come soon so me and Sasuke-kun can go on our date! I feel him cracking under my persistence, Cha!_

Naruto looked up from his reading to see smoke slowly curling from the pink haired bitc…Sakura's ears. As he watched he saw the smoke slowly disappear and an ugly red blush appearing across her cheeks. His lips curled at the edges in amusement.

_Sensei better get here soon otherwise a certain pink haired banshee would explode from anger. _**That or blood loss by the looks of it!**

**I've got a better idea brat! Since your sensei is late why don't you play a prank on him? Say, involving some string and a very dusty eraser? And since you can hide it with your demon chakra….**

_OOOh, I like it how you think, you great giant furball!_

**How many times have I told you not to call me that you sniveling little brat!!**

A few minutes later and the prank was done. A grinning Naruto sat back at his desk pretending to go to sleep while he heard the quite footsteps of his sensei.

**Inner Sakura's pov****:**

_Go Naruto, Cha!!_

**Inner Sasuke's pov:**

_Naruto has such a nice ass…just bend a little more…yes!…like that…_

Blood trickled slowly down his nose and he quickly wiped it off with his sleeve.

**Naruto's pov:**

_I wonder what the Uchiha is thinking about, because whatever it is must be perverted for him to have a nose bleed._

**You are sometimes really clueless kit.**

_What do you mean Kyuu?_

**You will see kit.**

_**Hehehehehe, he won't know what hit him…the Uchiha will provide me with some amusement. **_

**Regular pov:**

The three genin heard the jiggling of the doorknob before it opened . The dry eraser fell on his head dusting his head with colorful paint splotches. It revealed a one eyed man with silver gravity defying hair. He had a suspicious orange book in his hand that was very close to his face and he emitted a low giggle every now and then.

"Team seven meet me on the roof" and with that he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

**Author's note: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been really busy. **

**I've changed my plan on following the plot line so closely, after all there are over a thousand other fanfics that follow it closely. I realized that it was called "fan fiction" for a reason and I really hope that you like the changes I'm going to make and how it's going to turn out!**

**Please R&R and enjoy!!**


	3. Author's Note

**In a few days I'm going to take these chapters down and put up the ones I've rewritten. **

**The reason I rewrote them is because it needed to be done and so that I could get my writing streak back and into to groove of things. **

**I hope you like the changes I made.**

**~LoveSephy15~**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry to say but I'm going to stop writing this fic and instead put it up for adoption. If you are interested in continuing then I only have one request and that is to tell me that you want to write it.**

**Sorry this is so short.**

Naruto got up slowly and followed his sensei up to the roof not really paying much attention to his two teammates.

**Watch the door…**

BAM!

"_Ow! That hurt! What kind of fox are you? Letting your adorable container get hurt without saying anything to him?"_

**I did you little idiot! You were not paying attention when I was trying to tell you!**

He chuckled imaging Kyuubi's pout in his mind.

Throughout Naruto's conversation with Kyuubi he did not notice his teammates eyes on him nor did he see the thoughtful look on Sasuke's face as he watched him.

A couple of minutes later and the whole team was on the roof with their sensei.

**10 Minutes** **After the Introductions:**

"Alright since the introductions are done I can now tell you about the mission you will be having tomorrow" said Kakashi with a one eyed smile as he held a suspicious orange book that looked like it was almost glued to his face. "Well…a little bit about it anyway. You will need to meet me at 6 o-clock in the morning at training ground 7. You cannot eat breakfast. Well that's it! Tata!" and with that their sensei did a little wave before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**Flashy.**

_Shut up Kyuu!_

**You're just sore about not being able to show off what you know to your sensei.**

Naruto had the sinking suspicion that Kyuu was sticking out his tongue at him with wicked glee but chose to ignore it and Kyuubi for the moment as he gave a long suffering sigh at having meet up with his teammates at such an early hour. _I bet our sensei is going to be quite late again tomorrow._


End file.
